A Corey and Laney Story
by Ilovepeace
Summary: I don't own Grojband(wish I did). Laney has liked Corey forever. after being ignored for so long she ready to tell him. will it work out? please review and read. this is my first fanfic ever please no flaming. Thankx! I will update soon.
1. Corey's mistake

Chapter 1: Corey's mistake

Laney pov.

I've had it up to here with Corey saying stuff like that. "What the hell Core! I'm a girl, not a guy! Why can't you get that though your thick skull! I'm going to Blechy's. Talk to me when you understand that."

Corey pov.

My eyes are about pop out of my head by the time Laney finished. I'm so dumbfounded that i can't even stutter out a what before she storms out of the gym. Kin and Kon looked at each other not in disbelief, but in surprise. They know something, but what?

Kin pov.

"You owe me ten bucks." Kon whispers to me. I whisper back "I can't believe she finally did it and here." handing Kon ten bucks. "Kin, Kon what was that about?" ask Corey. " sorry dude we're sworn to secrecy, but we can tell you that Laney is pissed off at your naivety and it also has to do with what you said to her earlier." me and Kon say together.


	2. Chapter 2: Laney's problem

**sorry the first chapter was short, but i'm all ready working on my next chapter so don't be mad.**

**now i still dont own grojband( still wish i did)**

**now to the Story !**

**Chapter 2 : Laney's Problem**

*** ****At Bleachy's*******

**Laney Pov **

**I wish Core would get it though his thick skull that I'm basicly in love with him. He can be so oblivous sometimes. Just then Lenny Sill from the Newmans walks in and sits down next to me. He must of not realived who I was. So I say in my most sarcastic and venmous voice "What are you doing here Sill.".**

**Lenny Pov**

**I was about to order a Chocolate Cake shake when the guy next to me said "What are you doing here doing here Sill.". When I look up I realized that it wasn't a dude I was sitting next to, no it was none other than Laney Penn from Grojband.**

Laney Pov

**Lenny says to me in a very sad tone " I'm not in the mode right now Penn." I dont know why, but out of nowhere I say " What's the matter lenny?".**

**Lenny Pov**

**I say "Why do you care?". She replies "I'm sick of trying to deal with my own problems, so why not help some else with theirs maybe mine will solove itself out on its own. So what's on your mind any way?" I think what the hell, might as well it's not like she'd tell anyone. So I end up telling her everything. About my crush on Carrie, how Kim and Konnie know about it, how I'm weirdly mistaken for a girl, and on and on. It turn's out we have a lot in commen. She has a crush on Corey, Kin and Kon know about it, and she is very weirdly mistaken for guy. " I think i can help you with Corey." I say.**

Laney Pov

**" You can, really?" I say. Lenny reply was " on one condistion" I say "Okay, what is it?" Lenny says " You have to get Carrie to dance with me at the Holloween dance, Friday. Deal?". "Deal." I say. " Okay so here's my number" Lenny says. " And here's Mine " I say. "Text you later" Lenny says leaving.**

No Pov

**No one noticed Trina from the booth. She was taking pictures and at the end even got a video of it too.**

**This not good. Oh and don't be haters. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trina's Wicked Plan

Okay so where was I, oh yeah. So we're still at Blechy's

**Chapter 3: Trina's Wicked Plan**

**Trina Pov**

**Squeal. Corey will be destroyed by this footage. I quickly text my best friend fivever, but don't tell anyone I said that, they'd think I've gone soft, Mina. "Mina, best news ever. I have a plan that wil destory Corey fivever. Meet me in the park in 5."**

**Corey Pov**

**Okay I have to admit that today has been weird. First Laney blows up for no reason what so ever. Then Kin and Kon are acting weird. And now this, I just got texted a pic of Laney and Lenny. Oh I am beyond pissed, no not at Laney at Lenny. Wait what? Oh no, no, no, no, not this again. I dont like Laney like that, no, no, no. even if she's hot. Wait no, I dont like her like that because she doesn't feel the same way, or does she. Wait what was it that Kin and Kon said before. Oh god I need to find Kin like A.S.A.P.!**

**Sorry it is so short, but I'm putting stuff up for mulitple stoties all at once. So don't judge.**


End file.
